


Enough

by Charlie Snow (Algedonic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedonic/pseuds/Charlie%20Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't have much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Dean doesn’t have much. He’s got his car, and he’s got his weapons; he’s got an army-surplus duffel full of clothes, half of which are probably due for replacing, got a sturdy pair of boots and a hand-me-down tape collection in a shoe-box under the passenger seat. All his worldly possessions fit in the trunk of his home-on-wheels and most people would probably say that’s no way to live, but that’s not all Dean’s got.

He’s got this, his baby brother dozing off with his head in Dean’s lap, Zeppelin 4 turned way down low on the speakers. He’s got one hand on the steering wheel and one in Sam’s hair, got a two-lane highway in the middle of nowhere in the waning light of dusk. He’s got an intimate knowledge of almost every highway in the lower-48 and of which diners in which states serve the best burgers, of the taste of Sam's tears and the way he looks when he comes.

He’s got a GED, 40 bucks in his wallet, an enviable spot on the FBI’s most-wanted list, and the best partner-in-crime a man could ask for riding shotgun. He’s got countless hours on the open road and in lonely motel rooms when nothing matters but this, nothing matters but them, moments when Sam lets his walls down and lets himself be _seen_ , moments when his cheeks dimple as he grins, sleepy moments when they’re so tangled up in each other that it’s hard to say where one ends and the other begins.

He’s got a mountain of uncertainty and supernatural crap piling up as far as the eye can see in every direction, but he’s got this, got his little brother watching his back and chasing away the tedium of the road and keeping him warm while he steals precious hours of much-needed rest, and that, he thinks, is enough.


End file.
